xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Scarif Base Pilot/@comment-165.169.235.181-20180714180331/@comment-454133-20180715065247
The most common tournament is 100-point matches and that's where the reaper will shine (as it's generally a support craft that excels at 100 or more points), but you can also do: * Escalation tournament: start at 30 points for the first match, then go to 60, 90, 120. You can add new ships and upgrades but you can never remove ships from your list, or remove upgrades from your ships. So you need to plan ahead and probably play at least one match not at full points to save those points for a new ship next match. Some ships or cards are banned depending the local meta. * Furball: casual game where all players play on the same mat with one ship per person, and get victory points for damaging and/or killing other ships. When you die you can spend any points you've gained on upgrades and come back at the start of the next game round. If you have a large group you may need to split among multiple mats to keep from getting too crowded. Typical starting squad point values are 25 or 35. We like to do it where the victory points you gain also increase the squad points you have when you return after death, and at boundaries of every 10 or 15 points or so, the round ends, everyone's squad points raise to that boundary, and you start again. (so for example, start at 25; after someone's gotten 10 victory points so they're at 35 squad points, the game round ends, everyone goes to 35 squad points but keeps their current victory points, upgrades their ships, and returns to the table in new starting areas). After 3 rounds or so, the player who'se scored the most victory points wins. Some ships may need to be banned so they don't dominate (depends on your meta, and what people start abusing in this format), and sometimes Lone Wolf isn't allowed either (at least on certain ships). * King of the Hill: another casual game where everyone has 3 ships. You get 1 point per round for being at range 1 of the token in the center of the mat, or 3 points if you're the only ship at that range. You don't get those extra points on the first round though (to discourage players from simply SLAMing into position to steal an early lead). If you die, the player who killed you steals one of your victory points (if you had any), and you just return to the table next round similar to furball. The game ends after an hour or someone reaches a certain point limit. You may have to disallow certain ships: the K-Wing and Auzituck are kinda unfair (I flew an auzituck and did really well because it's so durable, and it can just circle the center for points while reinforcing to limit the damage it takes; the k-wing is also durable and a strong attacker, and the slam rule above is to keep it from cheesing a win). * Epic tournament: 300-point matches take a while and both players have to be on the ball to finish in any reasonable amount of time. Doing a normal tournament this way usually doesn't work because of the time involved. But if you have time and energy and interest in Epic, the Reaper can do well here. Actually casual matches work better than tournaments in Epic, so if you're not set on a tourney, then this is a great option. * Original Trilogy: only ships that appear in the original movies (episodes 4, 5, 6) are allowed. Any pilots are allowed regardless of their timeline etc, though Rey is often banned for balance. TLT and Harpoons also get banned often since they're meant for a more brutal meta, and Palpatine is often banned because meta and also so empire players are doing something other than minor variations of Palp Aces. I suspect the new x-wing upgrades are also too much since they've become pretty strong in the global meta right now (Renegade Refit & Servomotor S-Foils, and the new pilot that's cheap enough to fit 5 T-65s into a 100-point list). A variation also allows Rogue One ships, e.g. TIE Striker and U-Wing (but probably not the TIE Reaper because again, it's really strong in the global meta). * Scenarios: FFG or maybe someone else released a bunch of scenaro cards where players have asymmetric goals. I've played it once and it was pretty interesting. Some ideas from games and tournaments I've played.